Mark Watson
"That boy is my '''redemption'...and you're not gonna take him away from me," '' -- Mark before his fight with Just John Mark Watson 'is a survivor of the outbreak in ''Season 2 ''of ''The Walking Dead by EDStudios and the protagonist of Chronicles Season 1: 'The Storytellers'. A history student convicted of accidentally killing a man during a robbery, Mark found a chance for redemption in the apocalypse, taking on two young boys and swearing to protect them: Kyle and Hector Granger. He would then join a small group that was later referred to as The Storytellers, which, after a brief leadership struggle, Mark became the de-facto sole leader during the journey to Kansas City. Following the disappearances of both Kyle and Hector and the deaths of most of the group, Mark sank into a deep depression. He gave his life to protect the lodge against the bandits, dying at the hands of William Carter himself. Overview Personality Mark is a good-natured, likeable, charismatic, reasonable, independent and intelligent young man who is aware that he has made serious mistakes and is more than willing to make up for them. Mark does not remember his father and was devoted to his mother, even going to the extent of planning and participating in a robbery orchestrated by his crush and his friends. Mark's good personality is pointed out several times, for example when Graeme says that "everyone in the group" looks up to him, something which he greatly doubts. However, he has been showed to be easily agitative and overprotective. Most of Mark's willpower stems from his intense guilt over taking the life of an innocent man and says to John he never intended to hurt anyone and expresses remorse whenever the situation is brought up. When any of his fellow group members are pitted in a helpless scenario, Mark does his best to comfort and support them. By no means a pushover, Mark has plenty of experience with firearms and is a capable fistfighter, able to tackle and defeat foes much larger than himself, even holding his own against Just John for a time. On several occasions, Mark is shown to be strongly honest and hardly ever lies, and expects others to be the same. However, by the time that Edwards and his group encounter him Mark has become enclosed, quiet and depressed, devastating after losing Kyle and Hector. Pre-Apocalypse New Brookland, Missouri Not much is known about Mark's life before the outbreak, apart from that he was a history student a few weeks before moving to college. He had an older brother who was a screenwriter, his father left when he was little and his mother fell sick with cancer. Unable to help pay for his mother's medical bills, Mark joined up a crew consisting of a boy he had a crush on and some of his crush's friends. Together they orchestrated a bank robbery; before arriving at the scene his crush gave him a gun supposedly filled with blanks. When Mark threatened a man to stay on the ground, he fired the gun and discovered his crush had lied to him: the gun was filled with real bullets. While the rest of the gang escaped with the money, Mark stayed behind trying to resuscitate the man he shot. He handed himself over to the police and was given a 10-year sentence, both because of his age and because he provided evidence that put away his fellow bank robbers. On the day of the outbreak, he was being transported by a police officer to the nearby prison. Post-Apocalypse Season 2 'In Harm's Way' Mark is first seen at the lodge, aiming his weapon at the group. Chronicles Season 1: 'The Storytellers' 'Chance Gone By' Mark first appears handcuffed in the back of a police car. Death Killed by: * Himself (caused) * William Carter (alive) In a brash and bold attempt to fight back against Carter and his bandits, Mark is easily disarmed by Carter. After giving him a final chance to surrender, Carter shoots Mark in the chest with his shotgun. As Carter orders the group to be delivered to his camp, Mark's body is left alone, meaning he presumably reanimated. Killed Victims * Unnamed Bystander (Pre-apocalypse, accidental) * John (caused) * Numerous counts of zombies Relationships John "I'm gonna make sure you never hurt anyone else ever again," Just John was a revenge-hungry stalker who deeply despised Mark due to his murdering his father. Mark, in turn, hates John for terrorising his group and kidnapping Kyle. However, Mark is sympathetic and remorseful towards John, fully acknowledging his responsibility for John's father's death. Trivia * Chronologically, he is the first character in the series to kill anyone. ** This man turned out to be the father of '''The Storytellers main antagonist, Just John. * He is the first LGBT protagonist, the second being Hope Edwards. * Despite his death 'before reanimation' never being shown, EDStudios confirmed that he was put down off-panel before the end of the episode. Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:The Storytellers Category:Group Leaders